Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual
Students come from all corners of the galaxy to study the ways of the Jedi. Under the guidance of talented Jedi Masters, these students gain knowledge of the Force and become the guardians of peace and justice. Yet the power of the dark side is ever-present, tempting reckless students to walk the path of evil. Your destiny is in your hands. Will you grow to become a powerful Jedi Knight, or succumb to the lure of the Dark Side? Introduction Main Article: Introduction You are about to take you first steps into a larger world. Following the Galactic Civil War, Luke Skywalker, the first of a new generation of Jedi Knights, reestablishes The Jedi Order and begins training new students in the ways of The Force. The new Jedi Order starts out on Yavin 4, and then eventually moves to other locales, including the Jedi Academy on Ossus. Many years after Luke's time, his descendant, Kol Skywalker, rises to the rank of Jedi Master and becomes one of the preeminent leaders of The Jedi Order. It is from this perspective, that of students at the Jedi Academy on Ossus, that this book is written. The Jedi Academy Training Manual is a guide to The Force, The Jedi, and The Sith. Inside this book, you will find a wealth of knowledge pertaining to all aspects of The Force found in the Star Wars Roleplaying Game. This book provides many new options for players of Jedi characters as well as other Force Traditions, designed to enhance your game experience. Though much of this content is geared toward players, Gamemasters should find this material just as useful in crafting NPCs. There is more to being a Jedi than just Force Powers and Lightsabers. The Jedi tradition is steeped in history, and The Jedi are as much soldiers of an ideal as they are masters of incredible Force power. Likewise, The Sith are far from two-dimensional villains; most every Sith Lord is cunning, devious, and complex. Throughout this book, players and Gamemasters alike are encouraged to look beyond the surface and see the motivations that make these characters memorable parts of the Star Wars saga. This book has different kinds of thematic sidebars, as introduced within the Introduction. These sidebars provide extra information, adventure hooks, and ideas to enhance the Saga Edition experience. Sometimes these sidebars contain new rules elements; other times they simply provide a bit of story or flavor to stimulate the imaginations of players and Gamemasters. Pay special attention to these sidebars, for they often enhance the text of the chapters in which they appear. Power of the Force Main Article: Power of the Force Jedi heroes from all eras are as varied in their skills and abilities as any other kind of hero. Some Jedi are warriors, born to use The Force on the battlefield to banish The Dark Side. Others are born to be introspective seekers of knowledge, using meditation to peer into the secrets of the universe in search of truth. Regardless of what kind of Jedi your hero might be, this chapter presents many new Talents, Feats, and Force Powers to help bring your Jedi's unique skills to the forefront. The mechanics presented in this chapter cover a variety of Force powers and methods, some meant for all and others meant only for those who embrace The Dark Side. This chapter also takes a look at many character archetypes within the ranks of The Jedi and The Sith. Among the Jedi Knights, many Jedi are classified by their specialities; there are Jedi Healers, Jedi Investigators, Jedi Battlemasters, Jedi Instructors, and so forth. These Jedi might be described by their archetype, but these archetypes do not necessarily define them. The nature of Talent Trees, the Jedi Heroic Class, and the Jedi Knight Prestige Class gives each hero's player the choice of just how closely to follow the archetype. You can choose to make your Jedi a master of one aspect of Jedi Knighthood, embodying the archetype you have chosen in every Talent choice. Alternatively, you can dabble in two, three, or even more Talent Trees, creating a Jedi who chooses to be more cosmopolitan about their areas of study. Additionally, many of the mechanics in this chapter can be used to flesh out Force Adepts of other Force Traditions, including those presented in Affiliated Programs. Some of the Force Powers in this chapter are specifically the domain of those Force Traditions, such as The Aing-Tii Monks and their Fold Space Force Power, or the Intercept Force Power favored by The Zeison Sha warriors. The Talents for the Force Adept Prestige Class also create their own sub-archetypes, many of which may not be appropriate to certain Force Traditions. Players on non-Jedi Force-users should consult with their Gamemasters to determine exactly which Force Powers and Talents are appropriate for creating a character from a particular Force Tradition. Philosophy Main Article: Philosophy Of all the elements present in the Star Wars saga, the one that brings everything together is The Force. Without it, Palpatine would have no power to put his plans into motion as effectively as he did. Without it, the Sith-controlled Empire could not replace the Republic as the central government of the galaxy. Without it, neither The Sith nor The Jedi would have any extraordinary abilities to help them accomplish their goals. Without The Force, we would not have Anakin Skywalker, destined to fulfill an age-old prophecy. Throughout the Star Wars saga, we have heard The Force referred to as an energy field created by all living things, the source of power for all Jedi, and that which unites all life in the galaxy. Although The Force is all that and more, we do not have very specific information about it. This chapter delves into the beliefs held by The Jedi, The Sith, and other Force Traditions in an attempt to answer pertinent questions about The Force. Equipment and Artifacts Main Article: Equipment and Artifacts Most Force-users, especially The Jedi and The Sith, need little in the way of special accoutrements beyond their robes and their Lightsabers. Still, over the millenia that The Jedi have roamed the galaxy, certain objects, weapons, and suits of armor have gained popularity among members of the Order and, in many cases, have subsequently faded into obscurity. However, one item has never gone out of style since its creation: the Lightsaber. This chapter provides an in-depth look at Lightsabers, including their construction, and includes information on a variety of other objects of significance to Force-users. Not all items are available in all eras. In the days of The Jedi Civil War, the galaxy is filled with Sith Artifacts and weapons of strange construction, as The Jedi and The Sith try to outdo one another in a Force-assisted arms race. However, by the time of the Rebellion against the Empire, Emperor Palpatine had already confiscated and, in many cases, destroyed ancient Jedi and Sith Artifacts, meaning that very few such objects survive in that time period and beyond. By the time that Luke Skywalker founds the new Jedi Academy, the search for Jedi Artifacts unearths a few items of significance. A Gamemaster must decide which weapons and objects are available in his or her campaign, and should feel free to rule that some items simply no longer exist in the galaxy. With that in mind, there are many ways to reintroduce lost objects and artifacts in games set farther forward in the Star Wars timeline. The Sith are notorious for creating tombs and mausoleums for their dead, honoring great Sith Lords with temples of epic size and complexity. Within these tombs lie many undiscovered secrets, among them lost artifacts (Or, perhaps, merely the secret lore of how to recreate them). Gamemasters who rule that some objects are not available for general purchase or construction might dole out those same objects by placing such relics in undisturbed tombs, in the remains of Sith and Jedi ships of war that crashed onto remote, unknown worlds long ago, or in vessels and Space Stations that have drifted derelict through space for thousands of years. Affiliated Programs Main Article: Affiliated Programs The Jedi and The Sith are just two of the many Force Traditions found throughout the galaxy. Every sentient Species with the ability to utilize The Force has its own groups and philosophies, although only a tiny fraction have been documented by The Jedi Order. Young students are taught about some of these groups, to show the various ways that The Force manifests itself in the galaxy and how it's expressed by different cultures. The different programs described here are included to show some of the alternate beliefs, thoughts, and techniques practices by outlying traditions. Although many of these groups have similar agendas as The Jedi, most have unique requirements for entry that prevent large numbers of students from joining. For example, entry into The Baran Do Sages is limited to Kel Dor initiates with sensitivity to The Force. Over the millenia, The Jedi have set up "Exchange Programs" with some of these groups, sending both students and Jedi Masters alike to study these alternate traditions and learn from them. The Jedi do their best to shield students from some of the more controversial beliefs, but realize that part of understanding The Force, particularly The Dark Side, is to ask questions and witness different beliefs firsthand. Instructors and Alumni Main Article: Instructors and Alumni Throughout history, The Jedi Order has worked hard to preserve life in all forms throughout the galaxy while expanding its knowledge of The Force. Although Jedi do not seek to place any great importance on a single person, some individuals are recognized by their peers as well as those in authority for furthering the cause of The Jedi and helping others become decent members of the Order. These individuals are the masters and teachers of The Jedi whose knowledge and wisdom have passed down through the generations and are revered for their contributions that have helped guide the Order in its mission to bring peace and order to the galaxy. Dangers of Study Main Article: Dangers of Study The galaxy is vast, and even after thousands of years of study, only a tiny fraction of the planets, Species, and Beasts that it contains have been discovered, much less studied. Jedi Padawans are warned of the untold dangers that await them in the galactic vastness, which is not to say that The Jedi should destroy every dangerous beast they encounter. However, if one is to fulfill the role of galactic peacekeeper, one must be aware of the dangers that the galaxy abides. The creatures and individuals described here are but a sample of the strange, exotic, and lethal dangers that a Jedi might encounter during an adventure. Some creatures are relegated to a single planet or even a single location, but others have managed to spread across the galaxy. In rare circumstances, The Jedi have deemed some of these creatures, notably those altered by The Dark Side, as grave threats that must be eliminated to help bring harmony to the galaxy. The Jedi are interested in Beasts that have sensitivity to The Force and the ability to wield it in some manner. The Jedi Council has numerous ongoing programs in place to discover, catalog, and study Force-sensitive creatures, both to learn more about them and to gain a greater insight into their own assumptions on how The Force manifests itself. One thing is for certain- most creatures are dangerous in their own right, but those that can command The Force tend to be smarter, faster, tougher, or deadlier than normal. Studying Abroad Main Article: Studying Abroad The Star Wars universe contains many locations that have some importance to the galaxy's various Force sects, especially The Jedi. Some of these locales are hubs of activity where The Jedi come together, while others are places immersed in The Dark Side that tempt any Jedi lured into them. Regardless of their origins and histories, all of the following locations have been significant in one way or another to The Jedi Order throughout its history. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__